¡No te Estoy Acosando!
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Las coincidencias solían pasar, pero cuando pasaban tan a menudo se solía desconfiar un poco de ellas. Neru nunca pensó que su tranquila vida cambiara por un simple acosador que no parecía mayor de 16 años. Aunque ¿quién sabe? Era posible que esto a la vez trajera algo bueno a su vida. LenxNeru
**Haruka:**

 **AJKSHJAHSJHAS ¡Siento mucho desaparecer! He abandonado a todos los amantes del LexNeru ;w;**

 **Les daría un montón de excusas de porqué he participado tan poco en este fandom, pero supongo que no les importa así que les dejo este pequeño one-shot, no me maten si está horrible Dx hace años no escribía sobre ellos dos uvu**

 ***Se va antes de que le tiren piedras***

* * *

 **¡No te Estoy Acosando!**

Desde que Neru había entrado a la universidad, la única cosa que deseaba era pasar unos años tranquilos, saliendo con sus amigas y que nada extraordinario pasara en su vida, y por supuesto, que ningún chico viniera a irrumpir su vida con aquel sentimiento llamado amor. Si, ella lo que menos deseaba era enamorarse, lo veía como una distracción. No es que fuera de esas chicas que creyeran que «el amor no existe», simplemente sentía que ahora era más importante enfocarse en su carrera que tener la mente de una adolescente con altas expectativas en el amor.

O eso creía hasta que tuvo un encuentro con él.

Después de salir de su universidad, Neru decidió ir por una tienda para comprar algunos dulces para tener algo pequeño que comer mientras estudiaba para sus exámenes. Fue en ese mismo momento cuando el destino decidió actuar y de la manera más cliché posible.

Justo cuando la rubia iba a salir para llegar rápido a casa, inesperadamente choca con otra persona quien iba entrando al local. Antes de poder gritarle a esa persona por el pequeño accidente que acababa de suceder, alzó su mirada al ver que esa misma persona ─que había resultado ser un chico─ se encontraba extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Aquel chico tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una pequeña coleta, ojos tan azules como el profundo mar y por su uniforme, podía deducir que seguía en secundaria. Odiaba admitirlo pero era muy lindo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—¿Eh? S-Sí estoy bien —rechazó su mano para levantarse por su cuenta.

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo más, ella salió lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Durante el camino a casa siguió pensando en el encuentro que había tenido con ese chico, se sentía algo culpable por haber rechazado su amabilidad de esa manera pero después de debatir un poco consigo misma, se dio cuenta de que ya no importaba, ya que era posible que nunca más lo volviera a ver en su vida.

—A menos que sea de esas estúpidas historias con falta de imaginación donde termino encontrándolo en otra situación vergonzosa —pensó en voz alta.

Pero ella no sabía que su vida iba a cambiar un poco desde ese momento.

Después de ese día, Neru comenzó a ver a ese chico en todos lados; cada vez que iba a la tienda, cada vez que esperaba en la estación, incluso lo llegó a ver en un centro comercial cuando salía con sus amigas. Al principio no le prestó importancia a estos encuentros ya que él no le hablaba ni le dirigía la mirada, pero después de dos semanas ya comenzó a sospechar que algo raro pasaba.

Al decírselo a sus amigas, estas al instante comenzaron a mostrar su faceta de «madres preocupadas».

—Deberíamos partirle la cara a ese chico para que no se meta contigo —dijo Ruko chocando sus puños.

—No creo que debamos hacerlo —replicó ella.

—Bueno, tal vez no golpearlo, simplemente asustarlo un poco —Teto se encogió de hombros como si dijera «no me eches la culpa si las cosas salen de otra manera».

—O deberías llamar a la policía… —murmuró Haku algo preocupada.

—Es simplemente un niño, no creo que debamos pasar a esos extremos —le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—O deberíamos llamar a Dell para que se haga pasar por tu novio y así sepa que no estás disponible —sugirió Teto con una sonrisa que no predicaba nada bueno—. Y si él sigue insistiendo, bueno, ya sabemos cómo es Dell cuando se enoja —soltó una disimulada risa al pensar en esa situación.

Las otras tres temblaron al pensar en esa probabilidad y decidieron al instante dejarlo como última opción.

Con el pasar de los minutos, fueron dejando ese tema atrás y la mesa en la cual estaban se llenó de risas por parte de las chicas. Este estilo de vida era perfecto para Neru, no quería que todo se fuera al carajo por un simple acosador.

Cuando la salida terminó, Neru se separó del grupo ya que quería comprar un nuevo CD de su banda favorita, pero como la banda era poco reconocida, no tuvo el valor de pedirle a sus amigas que fueran con ella; siempre se avergonzaba un poco al hablar de sus gustos sin razón aparente. A los pocos minutos llegó a la tienda de música, al entrar, no miró nada más y simplemente fue a la sección donde estaba segura que lo encontraría.

 _«¡Aquí está!_ » pensó victoriosa al ver su preciado CD.

Justo cuando iba a tomarlo como se suponía que debía ser desde un principio, otra mano choca con la de ella ocasionando que dirigiera su vista hacia aquel ser que osaba quitarle su sagrado CD. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quien era la persona frente a ella. Era ese mismo chico que la había estado acosando desde hace dos semanas.

¿Qué tal si esto era parte de su plan para secuestrarla? Rayos, no tenía ningún plan para escapar. Por lo menos estaban en un sitio cerrado con algunas personas, no creía que él se atrevería a hacerle algo ahí ¿cierto? Por ahora, debería evitar cualquier contacto con él por si algo pasaba. También, cuando este se descuidara, salir corriendo de la tienda hasta la estación, claro, no sin antes comprar lo que había venido a buscar.

—Lo siento —murmuró el chico apartando rápidamente su mano, cuando la miró fijamente sus ojos detonaron sorpresa—. Espera ¿tú no eres…? —antes de que el chico terminara con su pregunta, Neru tomó rápidamente el CD y con una excusa algo tonta se alejó de él para ir a pagar en la caja.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el chico no había comenzado a seguirla, por lo menos tenía tiempo para salir corriendo hacia la estación más cercana y no ser secuestrada por un chico que parecía ser inocente, ya saben lo que dicen «las apariencias engañan».

Salió del lugar mirando para atrás con cierta paranoia de que le tendieran una emboscada, estaba pendiente por si veía cualquier camioneta negra o a personas pertenecientes de una banda. Un momento, era sólo un chico de secundaria, era imposible que hiciera todos esos planes para secuestrarla ¿no? Se estaba volviendo más paranoica de lo que quería, debía encontrar la calma de una vez o de seguro se volvería loca.

Cuando ya había llegado a la estación, se permitió respirar con normalidad. Se quedó esperando unos cuantos minutos para que su tren llegara, miró el CD con devoción y luego lo abrazó como si intentara protegerlo de cualquier peligro, por suerte no había muchas personas ahí como para evitar que actuara como una «loca».

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad duró poco al notar una melena rubia a la lejanía ¿acaso pensaba seguirla hasta su casa? Estaba tentada a llamar a sus amigas para que la salvaran de esta, pero sabía que sería muy tarde cuando ellas llegaran por si algo llegaba a pasar. De todas formas sólo tenía que escabullirse hasta su tren sin ser descubierta y todo estaría bien ¿no?

Cuando su tren había llegado, su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido debido a los nervios que sentía, no quería ser descubierta por ese acosador, si llegaba a saber donde vivía, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría, mudarse era muy molesto y no quería tener que hacerlo por un simple niñato. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante este pensamiento, lo que más odiaba en el mundo era las mudanzas. Se ocultó detrás de una persona con la cabeza gacha esperando no ser notada, en este tipo de situaciones agradecía su baja estatura, así nadie la podía notar tan fácilmente.

Al entrar en el tren y al ver que las puertas se cerraron, buscó un asiento y se permitió soltar un gran suspiro de alivio, se había salvado del acosador de hermosos ojos azules. Un momento ¿cómo que hermosos ojos azules? ¡Era un acosador! No podía permitirse buscar cosas buenas en él.

—Es un pensamiento idiota —se regañó a sí misma mirando hacia otro lado resignada.

Al volver su mirada al frente de nuevo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y de nuevo sintió ese pequeño temor al ver a su «acosador» frente a ella y parecía ─por alguna extraña razón─ tan sorprendido como ella.

—No quiero sonar grosera pero, ¿podrías dejar de acosarme? —dijo firmemente la chica abrazando aún más el CD como sí este fuera su tesoro. Más que asustada, ya se estaba cansando de esta situación.

—¿Acosando? —Neru ya estaba lista para propinarle un golpe, no servía el método de hacerse el inocente con ella—. Espera un momento ¿tú no me estabas acosando a mí?

—¿Ah? —pronunció indignada ¿quién se creía?—. No intentes hacerme ver como la culpable, tú eres quien me ha estado siguiendo durante estas dos semanas —lo señaló frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—P-Pero, siempre te veía en todas partes —el chico parecía algo cohibido como si estuviera listo para emprender a la huida en cualquier momento. De seguro en su mente pasaba un montón de escenas donde era secuestrado por aquella extraña desconocida, por lo menos estaba en un sitio público y se trataba de una chica más baja que él, era imposible que corriera alguna especia de peligro ¿cierto?

—¡Yo pensé que tú me seguías todo el tiempo! —señaló Neru captando la atención de varias personas.

Durante unos minutos, dorado y azul chocaban, preparándose cada uno internamente para saber quién era realmente el acosador. Neru por supuesto, no perdería su orgullo quedando como «la acosadora de chicos más pequeños», eso mancharía el doble su reputación, además, quedar marcada como «shotacona» no le parecía nada agradable ¡ni siquiera se llevaba bien con los niños!

Una sonora carcajada por parte del chico provocó que su expresión ruda se viera transformada en una expresión de confusión pura. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba para que comenzara a reírse tan de repente? De seguro él todo este tiempo era el loco y sí era su acosador. Estaba preparada para gritar en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento, sólo me pareció muy gracioso —comentó limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—¿Qué fue tan gracioso?

—Si ninguno de los dos estaba acosando al otro, de seguro sólo se trató de una graciosa coincidencia —dijo sonriente mientras tomaba el asiento al lado de ella, por reflejo ella intentó alejarse lo más posible abrazando con fuerza su CD—. Por cierto, yo también quería comprar ese CD —señaló el objeto entre sus manos.

—¿Eh? ¿Seguro que no me estabas acosando todo este tiempo?

—Totalmente, además ¿cómo sabría a dónde ibas a ir si era la primera vez que te veía? —soltó un leve suspiro—. En fin, cómo vemos que el «destino» nos unió de alguna forma, ¿no crees qué sería buena idea que fuéramos amigos?

Y esta había sido la primera vez que comenzaba una amistad de esa manera. Tal vez estaba loca al aceptar a un total desconocido ─que había tomado como su acosador─ pero de alguna manera sentía que esos grandes ojos azules no podían ocultar algo malo. Y si al final terminaba equivocándose, bueno, sería mejor que a partir de mañana comenzara a ir a clases de defensa personal.

Por su parte, Len jamás pensó que iniciar su segundo año de secundaria fuera tan raro. Al principio cuando chocó contra ella, de alguna manera sintió que ambos volverían a verse a pesar de no aprender sus nombres o algo por el estilo; tal vez su hermana si tenía razón y era muy crédulo al pensar en cosas como el «destino». Cuando comenzaron a pasar esas coincidencias, al principio temió lo peor, después de todo, no pensaba que verla tantas veces en diferentes lugares fuera algo que pasaba por pura coincidencia. Aunque claro, sus amigos tuvieron una reacción diferente diciendo que debía aprovechar la oportunidad y conseguir novia con esto. Por suerte, él no estaba tan mal como ellos como para llegar a esa conclusión.

Claro que al principio no quería creerlo ya que pensaba que ella era una buena chica, tal vez algo agresiva y grosera, pero no sentía que fuera exactamente mala. Este pensamiento cambió al ver cómo había huido de él al encontrarse en esa tienda de música, incluso la idea de poner una orden de restricción contra ella si la volvía a ver pasó por su mente. De seguro muchos cuestionaran que ser amigo de aquella persona que considerabas tu acosadora no era lo mejor, pero como siempre, él era muy crédulo cuando se trataba del «destino», a veces era bueno darle una oportunidad a estas coincidencias.

No le importaba si ella estaba mintiendo o si él estaba pasando a un nuevo nivel de credulidad, no podía evitar emocionarse al pensar que todo lo que había pasado si era una graciosa coincidencia para que ambos pudieran llegar a convertirse en amigos.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez los dos terminen ganando algo importante gracias a estos encuentros inesperados.

* * *

 **Sí lo sé, he fallado (?)**

 **Pero amé la temática de este one-shot y espero que ustedes también los disfruten.**

 **Recuerden, si quieren tener noticias de mí o preguntarme cualquier cosa pueden ir a mi página en Facebook.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
